Forbidden Love
by Narutowolves
Summary: Bella, a 17 year-old girl, lost her parents to a car crash. Luckily Billy Black agrees to take custody, but what happens when Bella meets a boy, Edward Cullen, at her new school? Takes place in New Moon. BellaxEdward
1. Suspicion

One: Suspicion

Bella POV

"Yo, Bella!" Jacob's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I'd only been living in Billy's house for a few days, but it felt strange being here. Jacob just came in from outside. He was wearing pants and only pants. I stared at him incredulously.

"Did you go outside like that?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"But...its raining," I noted trying to steer my eyes away from his dripping bare chest. Jacob had cut his long hair which I hadn't gotten used to. "Were you out with Sam again?"

He nodded and walked to his room shutting the door behind him. I looked at the TV again eager to hear the News. I'd grown suspicious the past few days. First Jacob tells me Sam and his group give him the creeps and the next day he's running with them. Many times I've asked him why and he just responds with 'its complicated.' I was determined to find out this weekend. It was Friday and I had the whole weekend to come up with theories. The News reported sightings of wolves which puzzled me also.

_I didn't know wolves lived in Forks... _I yawned growing bored with the TV and turned it off. A loud boom of thunder made me jump. I walked towards the window and tried to make out anything in. It was pouring outside and the sky was dark. As I stared at the nearby forest I noticed a lurking shape in the trees. I blinked and the shape disappeared. I shook my head. "There's my imagination running wild again..."

XxXx

"What's for dinner Bella?" asked Jacob as he sat down a the table.

"Spaghetti," I replied placing his platter on the table. Billy smiled at me.

"Who told you how to cook Bella?" he asked before digging into his spaghetti. "You're very good at it."

I blushed at his comment. "Well, I taught myself, but I always had a little help from Renee..." I began to trail off grief overwhelming me. It seemed like I always forgot that my parents weren't here anymore. It seemed fresh in my memory the way I was called to the office at my old school and being crumpled on the floor crying. No one I knew would take me accept Billy and Jacob. It actually felt nice to be here with Jacob and Billy even though it was a workout.

"Bella?" Jacob stared at me with clear concern. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said coming back to reality. I sat down with my new family to eat dinner. The storm carried on while we ate. "The weather is really bad today isn't it?"

"Yes, but the News says it'll clear up by morning," Billy informed. Suddenly the loudest boom of thunder made me jump and then everything went black. I heard a scream which might've come from me.

"Calm down, Bella," Jacob said across from me. "The lights just went out." I heard Jacob get up from his chair and his footsteps sounded like they were heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to check the control panel for the lights, outside," Jacob replied.

"Be careful!" As soon as the door shut I got to my feet to look for a flashlight. Naturally I tripped over something on the floor and I crashed into a wall.

"Bella, are you alright?" asked Billy worriedly.

"Ouch...I'm okay!"

As if on cue the lights flickered back on. I realized I tripped over the rug that led into the living room. Jacob walked in drenched in water.

"Geez, Bella you should be the one who needs to be careful, hitting the wall like that I could hear you outside," Jacob complained.

"How could you hear me outside?" I asked becoming suspicious again. Jacob bit his lip as if he'd made a major slip up. He glanced at the clock

"Its really late why don't you go to sleep alright?" Jacob trudged to his room. Billy looked expressionless. I sighed.

"Could you help me with the dishes Billy?" I asked. Billy nodded and wheeled around the table picking up the plates and handing them to me. I placed them in the sink and yawned widely. I'd wash the dishes tomorrow. After taking a shower I headed to bed.

XxXx

A green canopy of trees towered above my head.

_Why was I in the forest? _I heard a terrifying snarling noise and a loud pounding of feet. Suddenly a person jumped from the bushes. He had short bronze hair and topaz eyes, his skin was a brilliant, pale white glittering in the sun. Then a wolf that was taller than my head burst out of the trees. Its lips pulled back from its teeth in a snarl. The russet fur bristled on the wolf. The glittering being in front of me snarled back.

_What are you doing on our territory bloodsucker?! _The wolf growled.

_I can hear its thoughts? _

"I was just passing through. There was no harm done," replied the guy who looked to be about seventeen. He straightened out of his crouch and stood normally.

_Why don't you hunt on your side, then? _The wolf was a bit more calmer, but it didn't stop showing its teeth.

"Better game over here than there is on my side," the guy said calmly. The wolf snarled tensing its muscles for a leap.

_LIAR! _The wolf lunged at the dazzling person in front of me. I was so strangely worried for that person that I rushed forward.

"NO!" I screamed sitting bolt upright in my bed. I panted clutching my chest. "It was just a dream..."

"Bella?" Someone opened my door and peeked in. It was Jacob. "You alright?" He sat down on the side of my bed.

"Um...yeah. I just had a nightmare." I first noticed that the sun was shining through my window. "I guess Billy was right about the weather."

"Yeah." Jacob scratched the back of his head. "Look, if you ever want to talk about anything you can always talk to Billy and me. We care about you know."

I nodded wondering where this came from. "I'll let you know if I need anything." Jacob got to his feet.

"Hurry up. I'm going to take you hiking," Jacob said smiling.

"Hiking?" I repeated. I was absolutely horrible with balance on smooth terrain, but rocky ground made it worse. "I'll probably slow you down."

"I'll be patient. Besides you need the exercise. You've been cooped up in this house for a while," Jacob reasoned. I stared into Jacob's hopeful eyes and then sighed.

"I'll be out in a few minutes." I slipped out of bed and shoved him out the door. "You need to get out so I can change."

XxXx

I tripped for the millionth time over an unseen tree root. Jacob managed to catch me before I fell.

"I told you I'd slow you down," I mumbled irritably. Jacob laughed, a sound I hadn't been able to hear often.

"You're doing fine," he said simply. I doubted that he meant what he said. He was probably trying to make me feel better about how clumsy I am.

"Where are we going again?" I asked.

"I just wanted to admire the wilderness," Jacob said taking in a deep breath. I realized that he looked taller than he was yesterday.

"You having a growth spurt or something, Jake? You're huge," I commented. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Its called puberty, Bella," Jacob replied trudging forward again. I reluctantly followed. The forest was too quiet for my liking. There were no sounds whatsoever except for the rustling of trees. Then I heard a loud noise that sounded like trees crashing into the ground. A horrible snarling erupted in the forest. Someone tackled me to the ground.

Jacob POV

I was becoming irritated at how Bella was so damn suspicious about how I'd changed. I walked forward through the undergrowth hearing Bella follow me hesitantly. I began to think this wasn't a good idea. I remember Sam giving me clear orders to keep Bella away and ignorant, but it wasn't easy keeping her in the dark. I caught a scent on the wind and the hairs on the back of my neck rose. Then I heard the noise. Trees were being pushed down and a vicious snarling ripped into the silence. I pushed Bella to the ground and I felt cold hard nails shredding my back. I howled in agony at the pain in my back.

"Jake?! What's going on?!" Bella yelled struggling against my weight.

"Sorry Sam," I muttered quietly before jumping away from Bella. I felt my body shaking and the ripping of my clothes.

Bella POV

"Jake?! What's going on?!" I yelled as I tried to push Jake off of me. It felt like pushing a brick wall. I heard Jake mutter something like 'sorry Sam' and he jumped off of me. I sat up fast enough to see Jacob vibrating and ripping out of his clothes. He sprouted fur and paws. Soon enough there was a gigantic russet wolf standing over me snarling.

_Sorry you had to see this, Bella. _I could hear Jake's voice in my head. I stared at the russet wolf skeptically.

"Jake?"


	2. Vampires, Werewolves, and School

**Hey peoples! This is my second chapter!**

Two: Vampires, Werewolves, and School

**Bella POV**

"Jake what the hell is going on?!" I yelled at the wolf trying to get over the fact that Jacob was a wolf and I could still understand him. I was suddenly aware of another presence. I saw a dazzling boy in front of us who looked to be about seventeen. He had short bronze hair and his gaze was directed towards me. It was like a reinactment of my dream except it was real and the boy's eyes were a dark charcoal color rather than the beautiful topaz color I'd seen in my dream.

_She isn't on the menu bloodsucker! _Jacob lunged at the man and he kicked Jacob in the jaw and sent him flying into a tree. I was still on the ground processing what just happened. Jacob recovered from his injury and lunged.

"No, Jacob!" I cried. Jacob paused staring at me in confusion with his large eyes. The pale white boy was staring at me with the same confusion. I stared back at him and I couldn't tear my gaze away. He didn't look away from me either staring deep into my eyes. He growled suddenly, a sound of frustration and his expression was confused as if something about me was off. He straightened out of his defensive crouch.

"I'm sorry about this," his voice rang like bells in my ears. "I couldn't control myself."

_You better be sorry! _Jacob snarled again. The boy looked at Jacob and then me with an apologetic look in his eyes. He took off with inhuman speed. I got up then and walked over to the Jacob wolf. I glared at him.

"So, this is what you mean by complicated?" I asked skeptically. Jacob let a bark that sounded like a laugh.

_Sorry, Bella. I had to keep it secret for Sam. _

"I guess Sam wasn't planning for this then."

Jacob's ears pricked. _You can hear me?_

"Yes, why is that?"

_Don't know, but you look pale. Are you alright?_

"Well, no. I almost got attacked by some random person and my friend just changed into a huge wolf. Do you think I'm alright?"

_Wrong question. Did he hurt you?_

"No," I paused looking around as if I expected the guy to come back. "Who was he?"

_I'll explain later_. Jacob walked over to a scrap of one of his tattered clothes and picked it up in his mouth. _Could you help me clean up? _

XxXx

Jacob offered me to ride on his back on the way to his house, but I rejected his offer. I thought it might be a bit weird for people to see a girl riding on the back of a gigantic wolf. Jacob just rolled his eyes at my explanation. Billy was home and saw me walking next to Jacob while he was in his wolf form.

"Jacob?" Billy gave me a worried glance. "Does she know?" Jacob nodded his big head. Before I could tell Billy Jacob needed clothes Billy disappeared into the house. He brought out clothes for Jacob and he gladly took them. I watched as Jacob ran into the forest. I followed Billy back into the house. "You want an explanation, right?"

"Jacob already told me the story about your tribe and how you're descended from wolves, but I didn't think it was true," I replied sitting on the couch.

"Did he tell you about the cold ones?"

"The cold ones?" I paused to think, but then I remembered how Jacob referred to the boy in the forest as a _bloodsucker_. "Vampire?" The word immediately popped up in my head. "What do vampires have to do with it."

"When the cold ones presence is near the wolves are as you would say ressurected in descendants of the tribe to protect the innocent from the cold ones." I began to understand what had happened. Billy began to question how I found out Jacob's secret and I told him how we were confronted by the boy.

"Was he one of them?" I asked.

"Yes, you were lucky to get out alive, but the vampires that live here don't come here often. Your scent must be strong for them to come across the border." Just then Jacob came in wearing the clothes Billy gave him.

"Hey, Bella," Jacob greeted me calmly. I sighed. "How's she taking it?" Jacob looked at Billy.

"Rather well. She hasn't gone into shock yet," Billy replied smiling.

"I can't believe you kept this from me. You're a werewolf?" I said skeptically. "How come you never told me? You can trust me. You know you asked me to trust you." I looked away from him as my vision suddenly got blurry. I hated that I cried when I got frustrated. Jacob sat down beside me.

"Are you crying?"

"No!" I snapped at him. I didn't realize the time had passed so fast because it was already dark outside. "I'm going to bed early." I got up quickly and trudged to the bathroom to take a shower. I smelled like wolf...

XxXx

Soon enough Monday came around. I got dressed for school and opened my door to see Jacob standing there as if he was about to knock.

"Oh, hi," I said awkwardly. It felt weird knowing Jacob's secret and going on like everything was okay.

"Hey, are you ready?" he asked. Jacob always drove me to school even though he goes to a different one than me. I nodded and followed him outside to the old Chevy truck they'd got me for my birthday a while back. The truck started up loudly the engine sounding like a roaring lion. Jacob pulled out of the driveway and drove to my school. I kept my eyes fixed on the road. "You still mad?"

"Hm," I said thinking for a moment. Jacob looked anxious. "Okay, I forgive you." I was never able to hold a grudge for a long time. Jacob visibly relaxed. He stopped in the parking lot of my school.

"Have a nice day," he said to me as I got out.

"Thanks, _dad_," I said teasingly before walking inside the school. My first period class was Biology. "Great, I wonder if we'll disect frogs." I shuddered at the idea of anything envolving blood. Someone tapped on my shoulder. It was Mike, my tag-along-like-a-puppy friend.

"Yo, Bella! How was your weekend?" he said as he followed me to my classroom.

"It was...interesting." I laughed in my head. _That doesn't even sum up what had happened that fateful weekend._ I guessed Mike was about to ask me more about the details, but I walked into my classroom. "I'll see you at lunch, Mike." He finally left me alone. I walked to my empty seat. I'd always had an empty seat next to me at my lab table. I preffered to work alone and there wasn't a single student to fill up the seat next to me. I sat down before the bell rang. Our Biology teacher, Mr. Banner, walked in.

"Hello students." He paused at his desk. "I'm sorry I'm late, but I was escorting a new student to the class." He gestured towards the door and a boy came in. I almost gasped and cringed in my seat. The boy had bronze hair, topaz eyes, and pale white skin. He was staring straight at me. "This is Edward Cullen."

_It was the guy from yesterday! What's he doing here?_ I kept his gaze for a long moment and there was that same expression on his face, confused. Without Mr. Banner saying anything Edward found his seat next to me and sat down. _Why does he choose the seat next to me? Does he remember me?_ I was looking away from him now trying not to meet his eyes. I could feel his cold gaze on me. I was trying to listen to Mr. Banner, but I was distracted by Edward. He'd stopped looking at me when Mr. Banner started talking. I kept glancing at him taking in his appearance. He didn't seem too dangerous at the moment. Once he caught me staring and I looked away quickly. I thought I saw him grin as if there was something amusing about me.

I tried to keep my cool. _Its not like he's going to attack me here with all these witnesses. Unless he was willing to kill everyone in this room._ I suddenly felt sick. I felt something cold touch my hand and I immediately pulled back. It was Edward's hand that had touched mine. He pulled back too.

"Sorry, you looked sick for a moment. Are you okay?" Edward said looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine. Don't think I won't set Jacob off on you," I growled. Edward seemed surprised at my answer. "I know what you are."

Edward's eyes widened, but he kept quiet. I thought I'd scared him, but I wasn't sure if my threat followed through. Mr. Banner passed out a pop quiz and I groaned.

_I hate pop quizzes._

**Edward POV**

_What a puzzling girl. I'd expected her to be afraid, but she seemed a bit fearless. I can't believe she tried to threaten me with the dog. She surprisingly didn't want to see me die at the werewolf's paws, so she's selfless. She has no idea how much danger she's putting herself in with her scent. I wonder what I should do about this. My slip up has caused a major delima for my family. _I scribbled on my paper knowing all the right answers. The girl stared at my hand incredously as it moved across the paper_. So she was fascinated by my speed. _Without thinking I asked her name.

"Bella," she said automatically and I could tell she immediately regretted her choice. I tried to search her mind for her thoughts, but I was met with a blank once again. I grew frustrated with myself.

_Why coudn't I read her mind?_ Bella began to write answers on her paper that were as accurate as mine. I was about to talk to her more when the bell rang. She got up quickly and placed the quiz on Mr. Banner's desk. She wanted to be as far away from me as possible. I got up slowly fighting the urge to run after her and learn more about her. I realized that Alice wanted my attention.

_Edward, meet me outside._

_Sure, Alice._ As soon as I walked out of my classroom I headed for the front doors of the school. Alice was standing at my volvo waiting for me and Jasper was with her as usual. Before Alice could tell me anything I read her mind. She was grinning at me and I was grinning back.

"The plan is already in action," Jasper said calmly.

"You're really going to make me do this aren't you?" I asked. Alice nodded.

"We have to make sure that Bella keeps quiet about us," Alice replied. "The descision has been made."

**OMG! What descision has been made? What plan? All will be answered in the next chapter if you review! **


	3. The Kidnapping

**The title should be a big flashing sign saying what the chapter is about. **

Three: The Kidnapping

**Bella POV**

"Bella did you hear me?" Jessica's voice was loud in my ears.

"Huh?" I said absentmindedly eating my food.

"Did you hear about the transfer students?" she asked quietly. "The Cullens?"

"The Cullens?" I was barely paying attention until I heard Cullen. I was trying to finish my food before lunch was over. _Why was Edward so nice to me when he could've easily killed me right there? I guess he didn't want all those witnesses to die._ "There's more than one?"

"Yeah, don't you see them over there at that table?" Angela pointed over my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to meet one pair of topaz eyes staring at me across the room. Edward was talking with a couple of other kids that looked just like him. He was still staring at me like he did in class.

_A whole family of vampires?_

"See the small one with the spiky short hair, that's Alice and the blond one is Jasper," Jessica continued. "The big one is Emmett and next to him is Rosalie. Oh, and thats-"

"Edward Cullen," I cut her off.

"You know him?" asked Mike from across the table. I saw him visibly tense up.

"He's my lab partner in Biology," I replied still staring at Edward.

"Do you like him?" Jessica asked slyly. I turned around to face her, my face burning.

"No, besides I don't think he likes me," I said as I started to eat again. For a minute I thought I saw Mike glare at the Cullens.

**Edward POV**

"I can't believe you're going through with this, Edward," Rosalie said hotly. "At least think about this first."

"Well, according to Alice I've already thought about it," I said still grinning at the pan I was going to form.

"I think its a great plan," Emmett said chuckling. Jasper looked over my shoulder.

"She's watching us," Alice said giggling. I stared back at the girl trying to read the questions or suspicions in her mind. Once more I was met with nothing. I heard Bella mention my name and I listened harder.

"You know him?" I heard Mike's voice from her table. Mike was thinking somethings I'd rather not hear. She explained to Mike how she knew me.

_I wonder if Bella's got a crush on Edward?_ Jessica asked her question out loud as she thought it. Bella abruptly turned around blushing.

"No, besides I don't think he likes me," Bella replied as she ate her food again. Mike shot a murderous glare at me, but I ignored his thoughts.

"Stop staring Edward," Alice said. "You might scare her. You already did enough last Saturday."

"She's probably gonna have a heart attack after what you're going to do." Emmett laughed. We all started laughing except for Rosalie who didn't seem the least bit amused.

XxXx

**Bella POV**

I walked to my next period and found a note at my desk. I opened it and read it.

_Dear Bella,_

_I know that you know my secret, but if you want to live you better come with me after your last period. If you don't show up I'll have no choice, but to eliminate a certain someone you know._

_E.C._

_Edward Cullen? _I suddenly felt sick. _Oh my god...What should I do? Should I follow him or should I tell Jacob. No, no, no! I can't bring Jacob into this._ I was about to walk out of my classroom when the teacher called to me.

"Isabella Swan, where are you going?"

"Um, I started feel sick so I'm going to the nurse's office," I explained. It was almost true because right now I felt sick to my stomach with terror. The teacher didn't look convinced, (I was a horrible liar) but she must have read the urgency in my eyes and she let me go. Instead of heading to the nurse's office I made a dash for the front doors. _What does Edward want with me?_ I walked into the open in the cold air. Autumn was just starting. I ran to a random car and leaned against the door as if it would give me protection. I pulled out my cell phone to dial Jacob's phone number. Without warning the phone disappeared from my hands.

"Now, there'll be none of that," I heard a girl's voice next to me. I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Ahh!" I yelped. I turned my head to see a girl with short spiky hair. I recognized Alice from Edward's lunch table. "W-What a-are y-you planning to d-do with me?" I couldn't stop my stuttering. I felt another presence behind me and flinched as a cold hand touched my shoulder. I whirled around. It was Edward.

"We don't want this to turn into anything dangerous. Please calm down," he said calmly. Suddenly Alice started grinning. Before I knew it Edward had scooped me up into his cold arms.

"P-Put me down!" I cried struggling. Edward shook his head as he carried me to his Volvo. He told me to get into the back and obeyed.

_I don't know what he'll do to me if I don't... _Alice was already in the passenger side and Edward entered the driver's side. I jumped as I heard the car start up and Edward drove forward and out of the parking lot. I managed to speak up. "Where are you taking me?" I asked again.

"Our house," Alice replied simply. "We can only be sure if you will really keep our secret." Alice began talking to Edward so fast I could barely comprehend what they were saying.

"Can I please have my cell phone back?"

"Sorry, no. We don't want your dog getting involved." Alice stared at me from her seat. "Don't make this difficult, Bella." I sat back in my seat and crossed my arms now feeling irritated. I heard Edward chuckle. We finally stopped and I looked out the window to see a big house.

All I could mutter was, "Wow." Edward opened my door and I got out. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me up to the door and opened it. The house was even more beautiful inside. We walked into the living room. I saw a couch that looked very inviting at the moment, but I decided against it.

"You realize that we won't let you go until we can fully trust you," Edward reminded me.

"Jacob is going to kill you," I threatened again. Edward laughed as if the idea of Jacob was amusing. Alice sat down on the couch and crossed her legs staring at me expectantly as if she knew what I would do next. Eventually I sat down on the couch as far away from Alice as possible. Edward sat in between us. There was an awkward silence. It was too quiet for me.

"Where are your parents?" I asked eager for conversation.

"Carlisle and Esme are out hunting." Alice had a blank expression on her face. "They'll be back soon."

"Alice can see the future, unless its a snap decision," Edward explained. Alice glared at him, she clearly didn't like her weakness being shared. Edward ignored her. "I can read minds."

"Can you read my mind right now?" _Because I'm pretty terrified that you probably can._ Edward shook his head looking frustrated again.

"Its irritating for some reason, not being able to hear your thoughts."

I fidgeted nervously. "I guess something must be wrong with my head." I laughed quietly.

"Not at all. You have a very great head on your shoulders."

I felt my face get hot at his compliment. "Uh, thanks I guess." I looked around the room for a clock, but there wasn't one.

"What's your family like?" Edward asked, plain curiosity in his voice. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I fought them back.

"They're dead...they died in a car crash," I said trying to keep my voice from cracking. "Jacob and Billy are the only family I have left. They've taken good care of me. It kind of hurt me that he kept a secret from me when I found out he was a werewolf." To my surprise Edward put an arm around my shoulder.

"He was just trying to protect you," Edward said sounding pained. I looked up at him. It almost looked like he was willing to cry with me. He read my expression. "I don't like to see you so sad."

"I'm not that sad. In fact I feel happy being here with Jacob...you're kind of nice too," I said absentmindedly then I realized what I said. _Oops, I didn't mean to say that_... It was actually comfortable leaning on Edward. I sighed and closed my eyes. _Maybe vampires aren't so bad after all_...

XxXx

Jacob POV

I growled hitting the side of Bella's truck with my fist. _Where is she?_ I walked into the forest and tied my pants to my leg (I was only wearing pants) and sprinted as my body shook. Soon I was running on all fours hearing the thoughts of my pack.

_Hey, Jake!_I heard Quil's voice in my head. He read the images in my head. _So she found out, huh? Sam's gonna be furious._

_Shut up, Quil._ I began to pick up pace. _Don't you think I know that?_

_Stop bugging Jake, Quil._ Embry joined the conversation. _What's got you so ticked Jake?_

_Bella found out about the pack, now I don't think she'll ever trust me again._ I growled feeling rage rise up in me again. _She disappeared today and I don't know where she is. I came to pick her up and she wasn't there. _

_Maybe the Cullens have something to do with it? _Quil suggested as I saw him coming up on my right side. He was a big chocolate brown wolf. Embry came up on the other side of me on my left. He was gray with darker flecks on his back.

_Let's report to Sam._

I nodded and we kept running as I thought of Bella being held hostage by those bloodsuckers. I let out another angry growl and sped forward.

_Wait for us Jake! _Quil and Embry barked after me.

**I hope you liked! Review! **


	4. Wolves to the Rescue

**Warning: Slight overuse of the word bloodsucker and a bad title. Enjoy! :D **

Four: Wolves to the Rescue

**Bella POV**

I'd realized I was in a dream sitting in a field next to someone. I was holding someone's hand. I looked up and saw Edward. His skin was sparkling in the sunlight. The brilliant white almost blinded me. Instantly I was awake again, but I kept my eyes closed. I could hear voices murmuring around me.

"Edward, why would you bring her here?" growled a female voice. "You know the werewolves will be searching for her."

"Don't worry Rose," I heard Edward's voice as a hand stroked my hair. "They won't hurt me unless Bella wants them to."

"Hm?" said a gruff voice. "What is she? Their leader or something?"

"You remember when I first scented her and I lost control? The dog tried to attack me, but Bella refused to have him kill me," Edward replied.

"The future is already shaped out," I heard Alice mutter. "She'll become friends with us, whether the wolves tolerate it or not."

"Is it really going to be that easy?" Rose raised her voice above the others. "What if other vampires come around and find her scent? They'll have no choice, but to kill her."

_Kill me? _My heart started pounding in my chest, but I tried to clam down.

"Then I will protect her," Edward snapped at Rose. It felt like my heart stopped for a moment.

_He's willing to protect me? _

"No, all of us will protect her I can see it, but I see nothing in future that will be dangerous to Bella. It is perfectly safe for now," Alice added simply. I heard someone growl furiously and pound up the stairs.

"Aren't you going with her, Emmett?" asked another voice I didn't recognize.

"Sure, Jasper," Emmett replied and heard him mumble something about going into the eye of the storm. Slow steady footsteps headed up the stairs.

"Bella has been quiet for a while," Edward noted.

"She'll be up in no time," Alice replied. "Hm, in fact she's been awake listening to our coversation." I decided it was time for me to open my eyes. I looked around noticing that Alice was sitting next to a boy with blond hair which, I concluded, was Jasper. Then I realized my head was in Edward's lap and I was sprawled across the couch. I sat up quickly before Edward could touch me again.

"Bella?" He was looking at me worriedly as if hearing their private conversation was something he thought I couldn't handle. "Did you really hear everything?"

"Yeah, I guess Rose doesn't like me?" I replied sheepishly, looking down, feeling my face burning.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll warm up to you," Edward replied uncertain. "Oh, I'm sorry to forget...This is Jasper he's-"

"My boyfriend," Alice cut him off.

"Boyfriend?" I cocked my head to one side. "But aren't you...related?"

"She's adopted," Edward said quickly. I nodded looking out the window. I didn't realize how long I'd been asleep. The sky was already getting pink, orange, and red.

"Oh, gosh! I-I need to call Jacob he'll go looking for me," I said frantically. _Knowing him he'll probably freak out and think I was kidnapped or something, which I was_. Alice handed me my phone and I almost dropped it, but Edward caught it before it could land on the floor. "Oh, um thanks." I blushed again as I felt him staring at me. I called Jacob's number and it rang once and said "this number is out of service". I put my phone down looking puzzled.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked trying to read my face.

"It says Jacob's phone is out of service," I said getting worried. "I hope he's okay..."

"He's here," Edward growled immediately. "Jacob has come for you and he's brought some friends."

XxXx

**Jacob POV (a few minutes earlier earlier)**

An angry growl erupted from Sam's throat. _You what?_

_The bloodsucker caught me off guard and Bella just happened to be there with me_. I paused looking around. The pack had gathered around Sam in a circle. Quil nodded in my direction and Embry gave me a reassuring look. I_ couldn't save her without phasing_. I tried not to think of how she protected the monster that day.

Sam exhaled calmly. _Then there was no avoiding it. We must deal with what is happening now. You said you found her scent mixed with their scent? _

I nodded.

_We think they might've kidnapped her. _Quil backed me up. My fur still bristled at the thought and I grolwed quietly.

_Calm down, Jake. _Sam asserted his dominance and I reluctantly obeyed. _I don't want this to be anything major. First Jake, Quil, and Embry will try to retrieve Bella __**without**__ any violence, but if it comes down to it fight as a last resort_. Quil and Embry stood next to me now.

We all nodded and took off into the woods. I sprinted as fast as I could with Quil and Embry on my heels. Fury fueled my senses.

_If they've done anything to her... _I pictured Bella in my head still beating heart and peachy skin. That might be my last memory of her.

Quil snarled. _We'll get there in time Jake and you showed us what she did that day. She's probably drinking tea with them as we speak. _I almost snapped at Quil for saying that, but I kept my temper in check. Finally I stopped near the bloodsuckers' house. I twitched my ears to hear faint talking through an open window.

"What's wrong?" I heard one of the bloodsuckers ask.

"It says Jacob's phone is out of service." I heard the worry in Bella's voice and her still beating heart. "I hope he's okay..."

I cursed myself mentally. When I'd gotten angry at the school's driveway earlier I'd smashed my phone to bits. I thought I heard Embry chuckle at my mistake.

_Nice Jake_.

_You know Billy's gonna have a tough time replacing that phone. _Quil was chuckling with him.

_About time you came. _I heard the bloodsucker's voice in my head.

_Hey bloodsucker! Bring Bella to us_. I growled.

"He's here. Jacob has come for you and he's brought some friends," I heard him walking towards the back door with Bella. I noticed how he didn't use _reinforcements_ to keep Bella calm.

_Stay here_. I told my pack members and they reluctantly watched me pad forward towards the door. It opened as the bloodsucker and Bella walked out.

"Jake?" Bella looked at me with wide eyes. It was then that I realized she was holding his hand. "What are you doing here?"

_When I found your scent mixed with the bloodsucker's I had to investigate_.

"Edward," she corrected me. "I'm fine. No need to freak."

I almost laughed. _Right, there's no need to freak when one of your family members is taken by a vampire. _Bella rolled her eyes at me.

"Hey, I could've held my own," she replied determinedly.

_Sure, the bl-Edward_. I hated how I sounded saying his name. _He could kill you in an instant if he wanted to and change you into one of them. _I saw Bella flinch at my words and Edward's eyes flared up with anger.

"Jake, Edward wouldn't do that! He said he would protect me."

_She was protecting him again..._

Edward looked at Bella obviously surprised by her power to hear me. Bella let go of Edward's hand just noticing that she was still holding it. A blush crept on her cheeks.

_Let's go, Bella_. I growled. She walked down the steps and Edward actually looked pained to see her go.

Bella touched the fur on the back of my neck and muttered, "Sorry I made you worry." I nodded and my two friends flanked us on either side. Bella jumped as they came out of the shadows. We turned our backs to Edward.

_Hey, what happened Bella? _Quil looked up at Bella catching on that she could hear us. I'd almost forgotten that Bella knew Quil and Embry before they joined the pack. _You really did get kidnapped?_

She nodded looking embarrassed. "They took my phone away and kept me as a hostage."

Embry growled taking a few steps away from her. _You stink Bella. You smell like those bloodsuckers. You let them touch you? _

She giggled, "Sorry."

I sighed heavily and looked up at the sky. It was getting dark now and Bella still had school tomorrow._ I have to get Bella home. You guys go tell Sam the good news. _They both nodded.

_See ya, Bella! _Quil barked over his shoulder following Embry through the trees. Bella yawned next to me.

_Are you tired? _I looked at Bella now trying to memorize her chocolate eyes and her warm scent.

"Me? No," she replied. I rolled my eyes.

_Of course you would say that. Do you want to ride on my back? _I'd suggested it before, but she'd refused. _No one's around. _She looked hesitant, but she reluctantly climbed on my back hugging my neck.

"You sure I'm not too heavy?"

_Nope, you feel like a feather_. I had a lot of strength and it was no challenge at all carrying Bella. I began to run, but not too fast. I could feel Bella's heart racing. _You okay back there? _

"Great," she said. Then after a while of running I heard a light snore coming from Bella. I started to slow down. Bella was well known for tossing and turning in her sleep. I wished it could stay like this forever. I began to wonder what it would be like having Bella as a werewolf. I chuckled to myself as I thought of the first ever clumsy werewolf. _Hm, she couldn't be... _Bella's grip tightened on my neck and I decided I better get home quick. _I don't want Billy yelling at me if Bella gets hurt falling off of __**my**__ back._

**Review! Thanks for reading! I will keep on typing! Sorry for any mistakes. The spell check on here isn't working. **


	5. Trust

**Long chapter. Nothing really happens much. Enjoy anyway. **

Five: Trust

**Edward POV**

"A fascinating girl isn't she?" I said to Alice as I looked out the window. I saw Bella and three giant wolves departing into the forest. Alice looked at me curiously.

"You like her," Alice said immediately grinning. "I can see it. You'll both be inseparable."

"What about the wolf?" I faced her as soon as Bella was out of sight. Alice remained silent. "That's what I thought... How can Bella and I be friends? I lost control once... I could do it again. I don't want to hurt her."

"That's not what I see," Alice protested. "I see you with her, protecting her." Suddenly Alice paused seeing another vision. Before I could ask I'd read her mind and gasped. I saw Alice happily draping her arm on Bella shoulders. Bella's eyes were a crimson red and her skin was paler, whiter. I clenched my hands.

"No," I growled firmly. "I can't do that to her."

"It is either death or immortality, Edward. There are only two outcomes," Alice stared me in the eyes, but I couldn't hold her gaze.

"No," I growled again walking away from Alice trying to shut away the picture._ I can't take that away from her_. As I headed up the stairs I heard Emmett and Rosalie.

_Idiot! What does he think he's doing?_ Rosalie's explosive thoughts boomed in my head.

_Calm down Rose... _I could hear Emmett pleading in his head. I heard more internal insults in Rosalie's mind as I walked past their room. I shut the door behind me when I was in my room. I breathed out a sigh. Hopefully I can try to endure burning pain in my throat that drives me insane around Bella. I heard a light knock on my door as I sat on my couch.

_Edward? Are you alright? _It was Carlisle.

"Fine." I responded lying back on the couch and closing my eyes. I heard him open the door and walk towards me. I felt the tiniest squeak as Carlisle sat down next to me.

"What do you think about Bella?" Carlisle asked nonchalantly. I sighed.

"She's a nice girl," I said without thinking. "Too bad she's run into something like werewolves and vampires. I can't change Bella, but I don't know if I can stand her scent for long." I scowled as I remembered the frustration I felt trying to read Bella's mind and the shock of two futures yet to come.

"I know you'll make the right decision Edward." Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder. "I know you can control your actions. You're not like _them_." _Them_ meant vampires who got a kick out of hunting humans. I shook my head uncertainly.

"I don't know about that... things change..." _What catastrophe have I thrown my family in? Could I count on Bella not to let anything slip? _

XxXx

**Bella POV**

I yawned as I stretched in my bed. It felt like any other gray, dreary morning. It felt normal, but I knew that wasn't the case. Yesterday's memories came back at me like a wreaking ball. I gasped as I realized what time it was.

_I'd overslept! _I half fell and half jumped out of my bed to get dressed. The noise must've woken up Jacob because after a while I heard a knock on my door.

"You okay Bella?" called Jacob's worried voice. Drowsiness dragged on each of his words. He sounded tired. I zipped up my jacket and opened the door. Jacob was wearing some baggy pants and a tank top. His hair was messy and there were dark rings under his eyes.

"I'm fine, but you look terrible Jake," I said looking him over again. He yawned widely.

"Thanks for the compliment. Sam gave us some extra patrols last night." He scratched his head. "Sorry I didn't wake you."

"That's okay. You go back to sleep Jake. I'll drive today." I grabbed my backpack and headed for the door.

"Don't run into any vampires," he called after me.

"I'll try," I replied opening the door. _How am I going to break it to him that I'm already in too deep? That I already have a vampire as a lab partner? _I saw Jacob shut the door and walked to my truck.

XxXx

I doodled on my binder nervously as I waited for Edward to arrive in first period.

_Where is he? _Finally I saw him come through the door. Alice followed behind him. She waved at me and I waved back shyly. I'd forgotten this was Alice's class too, though I never paid attention to the other students until now. Edward sat down in his seat next to me.

"Hi," I said without thinking as I looked up at him. His tawny gaze was trained on me reading my eyes.

"Hi, I thought you wouldn't be speaking with me for the way I treated you yesterday. Sorry for kidnapping you. You must've been terrified," he sounded relieved, but still wary. I focused on my doodling again.

"I wasn't scared. I was surprised, but you had good intentions," I said loosing my concentration with my doodle for a second. "You didn't want me spilling everything about you to everyone. I understand." Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Edward cringe. _Had I been right? _Mr. Banner walked into the classroom and I sighed quietly relieved that I could escape from Edward's stare.

"Alright class, we're going to be looking at a video on the human body," Mr. Banner announced to the class. I heard groans from my other classmates and a few of the girls cringed with disgusted expressions. The lights were off and the TV was turned on. A very bored sounding voice came up on the TV talking about the introduction to the body. I lay my head on my arms just listening to the video rather than looking. I felt something cold touch my arm lightly. The sensation was familiar and I didn't act too surprised.

"What's wrong?" I heard Edward's voice close to my ear.

"Nothing," I whispered concentrating hard not to look up at the flashing screen. I took a peek at Edward and saw the frustration in his eyes. He was trying to read my mind again. "I'm fine, really." I suddenly got a glimpse of the TV and I put my head down quickly breathing through my mouth. There were some particular bloody scenes I didn't care to see. I closed my eyes listening to the video again.

**Edward POV**

I had been stunned by Bella's behavior. She honestly agreed to keep our secret which was the last thing I expected. She'd obviously been scared yesterday. She was just trying to be brave.

_Hm, she doesn't seem to have a problem with you_. I heard Alice's observation. The room got dark as Mr. Banner turned the TV on. The room looked as clear as it had before the lights were turned off. The video began talking about the organs of the human body and I saw Bella automatically lay her head down. I immediately began to worry.

_What was wrong with Bella? Was she tired? _I longed to touch her face and force her to look at me. I slowly hesitantly touched the skin of her arm. She flinched slightly, but didn't pull away. I couldn't stand not knowing what she was thinking. I desperately wanted her to look at me so I could see her eyes and know that she was okay. "What's wrong?" I leaned in close to her ear so she could hear my whisper.

"Nothing," she replied quietly. Finally she looked at me. Her eyes showed a strong emotion I couldn't pinpoint.

_Distress? Worry? Grief? _I grew angry at myself for not being able to hear her. It was almost physical torture to see her suffering. Bella suddenly grew aware of my anxiety.

"I'm fine, really," she reassured me. She glanced at the TV for a second and I thought I saw her turn green. Bella put her head down quickly or rather her version of quick. I heard her heart racing and her breathing got more rapid. I clenched my fists.

_She's clearly not fine_. After a while her breathing returned to normal, but she kept her eyes closed not looking at the screen. I desperately listened to Alice's thoughts to see if she saw anything.

_You'll find out soon enough_. Alice replied to me. I looked across to her table. She was grinning nodding to me. I sighed as I continued watching the video. I heard Bella shift next to me adjusting her position. Of course, I'd forgotten humans tend to get tired when sitting in the same position too long. I shifted myself remembering to act human. When the the period was over Bella stretched her arms that she'd laid her head on earlier. Mr. Banner turned on the lights. It was amusing to see Bella wince at the sudden change in light and blink to adjust to the change. The bell rang and everyone hurried out the door. Bella got up slowly and shakily grabbing her books. I got out of my chair at a normal rate following Alice out of the room. Alice walked up to Bella.

"So, what are you doing this weekend, Bella?" asked Alice curiously. Bella jumped as she heard her voice. She stared down at the floor watching her feet.

"Well...nothing really," she replied quietly. "Mike and Jessica are going to see a movie or something and Angela's going to be busy this weekend. Ben is going to a game with Tyler. I guess I'll just get some homework done, nothing special."

I realized that she hadn't mentioned Lauren. I remembered her from Bella's table. I concluded that they didn't get along well.

"Do you want to see a movie with us?" asked Alice. "Unless you and Jacob are planning something."

A blush blossomed on Bella's cheeks. "What? Oh, no! I'm sure Jake has better things to do than go out with me." The blush spread through her face.

_Why would she blush? _I began to wonder before Alice's voice interupted me.

"Hey, Edward shouldn't you be getting to class?" she asked looking back at me. Bella looked at me too, but then she tripped over someone's book and tipped forward. Alice managed to catch her before I could do anything.

"Whoa, you okay?"

"Yeah..." Bella managed to steady herself. She was blushing in embarrassment which set my throat on fire. "Sorry."

_She was saying sorry for tripping? _

"We should probably get to class." Alice nudged Bella. Bella looked confused for a minute. "I'm in your class remember? English?"

Bella nodded. She waved to me timidly still blushing. "Bye, Edward." I liked the way my name sounded when she spoke it. I headed to my next class still thinking of her.

XxXx

**Bella POV**

_Gym...ugh... _I hated the idea of sports. I was horrible at everything that Coach Clapp dug up for us to play. Today was tennis. My period with Alice went by fast and she seemed nice enough, but I wish she hadn't brought up Jacob. I'd realized that I'd have to tell him the Cullens were at my school including Edward. He'd be furious. I winced at what he would do when I told him.

"Bella?" I looked up realizing Mike was holding a tennis racket for me. I took the racket uneasily. To me this wasn't a racket it was a weapon I would probably accidentally hurt someone with.

"Thanks," I muttered as Mike stood next to me. He looked at me sympathetically.

"Don't worry Bella. I'll try to keep the ball away from you," Mike reassured me. I nodded as I readied my racket. Mike blocked most of the balls and I almost got away without any casualties. I managed to clip Mike's shoulder once and then the other time my racket bounced off the net and somehow knocked me in the head. Finally Coach Clapp sent me to the bench so I wouldn't do any further harm to my teammates. I leaned my throbbing head against the wall and closed my eyes thinking again. I began to remember Edward. His silky voice and his topaz eyes. The way he seemed interested in me more than anyone else. I found that I actually enjoyed Edward's company and it pained me every time we departed. I was looking forward to lunch. At least I could see him.

_Did he feel the same? Does he like me? _I shook my head to clear it. I had to think about Jacob. He would be against this. _What would he do to Edward when he found out? _I hadn't realized gym was over until Mike tapped on my shoulder.

"Hey, gym's over Bella." Mike was looking at me anxiously. I stood up stretching. I thought I saw him wince when he moved his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Mike," I apologized realizing I hadn't said so earlier. Mike smiled.

"You don't have to be sorry. It was just bad luck I was there at exactly the time you had to swing. It's all good," Mike replied.

_I'm bad luck... _I growled to myself as I headed to the locker rooms.

XxXx

"Wow, Bella... Edward Cullen wants you to talk to him?" Jessica said incredulously as she saw Edward sitting alone at another table. He'd gestured for me to come and I was hesitating.

_Why would he want me? _

"Maybe he wants to ask you on a date," Lauren said with complete jealousy in her voice. I blushed as I got up from my table.

_Why did she hate me? _I thought as I walked over to Edward's table. He had a tray of food next to him that was never going to be eaten. I sat down staring at him. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk," he replied simply.

"About what?" I asked taking a bite out of my pizza. _Did he still not trust me to keep his secret? Did he think I'd spilled his secret just now to my friends? _

"Just about you. I was wondering why you accepted my secret so easily. I would've expected you to go into shock or at least have enough sense to stay away from me."

"You kidnapped me. I thought you were going to kill me if I said anything." To my astonishment Edward's eyes widened in horror.

"Of course not!" he exclaimed loudly. I jumped at his reaction. "That would be unreasonable to do and cruel. I don't want to take your life away from you, Bella."

_Does he really care that much about me? _I felt my cheeks get hot. "So, what are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is... are you scared?"

"Not really... Should I be?" I asked curiously.

"I guess you should be scared, but you act as though you aren't talking with a monster... a vampire."

"Well, I've dealt with a lot of things that I should be scared of." I started thinking of the fear I felt when I heard about the car crash and the death of my parents. My vision got blurry again as I forced myself not to cry.

"I've upset you haven't I?" Edward said sorrow in his voice.

I shook my head rapidly. "No, I just want you to trust me. I know you probably think that I'm one of those people who goes around telling people everything. I'm not like that. If you can protect me, I'm willing to protect you too." I grasped his cold hand lightly with mine. Edward's eyes widened in shock.

"Of course I trust you. My whole family trusts you."

"Really?" Edward nodded. "Then what was the point of you calling me here?"

"I just wanted to know if you were alright. This is a lot to take in for a human. Werewolves, vampires, and then there's you coping with loosing your parents. I heard they died recently."

"I think I can handle it," I said determinedly. "Besides I have Billy and Jacob."

**Edward POV**

I was astonished at how dedicated Bella was.

_She was willing to protect me as well? _I realized I'd kept Bella talking for a while without her eating. "Maybe you should finish eating."

"Oh, right..." I watched her gulping down her food rapidly.

_Bella... an interesting girl indeed..._

**This is totally random, but who's last name is Clapp, seriously? Okay that's enough from me. Review!**


	6. Questions

**Yo, peoples! Here's the next chap! Enjoy. **

Six: Questions

I walked into my room hoping not to run into Jacob."Hey, Bella!" I jumped as I heard Jacob's loud voice behind me. "What's wrong? You seem jumpy today."

"Um, well," I fidgeted anxiously. _Should I really tell Jacob about Edward?_"What if I told you the Cullens were at my school?"

"The Cullens?" Jacob almost spit the words through his teeth. "Those bloodsuckers are at your school?"

I nodded sheepishly. "They've been here since yesterday... They're transfer students." I flinched as Jacob grabbed my shoulders roughly. His eyes bore into mine.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" he growled trying to keep his voice calm. "They could've killed you." I could feel his arms shaking.

"They didn't," I growled back. "They wanted to make sure I could keep their secret." _Why was he so quick to judge them?_

"By kidnapping you," he released my shoulders as he spoke. He turned away from me. "Why are you protecting them?"

"Because Edward promised to protect me. I don't think they're all that bad."

Jacob whirled around to face me. "Not all that bad? They're vampires, Bella!" he snapped.

"I don't care!" I yelled back at him. Jacob sighed heavily.

"I'm going out." With that in mind he trudged out of my room. I collapsed on my bed suddenly loosing interest in doing my homework assignment.

_Why does this happen to me?_ I asked myself mentally.

XxXx

"Do you drink blood?" I asked as I took a bite of my pizza. Once again I was sitting at a table with Edward. Alice had joined our table along with Jasper. Edward gave me a quizzical look after hearing my question. "I mean do you drink human blood?"

"We drink animal blood. It would be very dangerous for us to drink human blood," Edward explained.

"Though it's not as satisfying," Alice added. Edward glared at her.

"Any other questions?"

"Do you turn into bats?" I was surprised to hear the three siblings laugh, a musical sound. "What?"

"Bella, do you honestly believe that?" Edward smiled at me. "No, we don't."

"You don't sleep in coffins?"

"No."

"Burn in the sunlight?"

"No, but there is a reason we don't go out in the sunlight. Maybe I'll show you sometime."

"I don't think that will be possible," I said glaring down at my food.

"Why? What's wrong?" Edward gave me a very curious look.

"Jacob has me under constant surveillance with his pack." Ever since Jacob had heard about the Cullen's arrival at my school. It was like I was a kid again being watched over by my parents. I almost welcomed the feeling. "He thinks it's dangerous for me to be around you."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Bella, I think it is considered dangerous to be hanging out with a vampire."

"Where's Emmett and Rosalie?" I'd just noticed that the two were missing.

"They're ditching today," Alice answered me.

"What do you do when the sun is out?"

Edward smiled. "We go hiking. Or at least that's what we tell the teachers."

I raised an eyebrow. "So what are you really doing on those days?"

"Hunting," Alice answered before Edward. "It's very exciting, right Jasper?" Alice said trying to get Jasper to say something.

"Yes, very exhilarating," Jasper almost smiled.

"What's your favorite animal to hunt?"

"Mountain lion," Edward answered. "They're a lot more livelier than elk."

I took a nonchalant sip of my soda. "Will I ever get to see you hunt?" I asked trying to picture Edward attacking a strong mountain lion.

"Absolutely not!" The furious edge to Edward's voice stunned me and, I wouldn't admit this aloud, scared me a little.

"Is it too scary for me?" I asked quietly.

Edward shook his head. "It's just that we get lost in the hunt. If any humans were nearby it would be disastrous." Edward looked out the nearby windows at the forest. "A certain werewolf might be angry if you get hurt because of my actions."

"Oh, yeah," I replied feeling crestfallen. I didn't know why, but I wanted to go see him hunt. Jacob would probably freak out. "I guess you're right."

"Don't sound too disappointed," Alice said in her chime-like voice. "Maybe we can sneak you out sometime."

I almost laughed at that. "That would be kind of fun. Though Jacob would kill me."

"You two are really close," Edward confirmed.

"Jacob is like a brother to me. Billy has looked after me too, but it's mostly Jacob who helps me out. He feels like it's his responsibility to protect me." I began to regret fighting with Jacob the other day. _Maybe I shouldn't have gotten so angry with him._

"We should go. It's time for class," Edward told me. I suddenly realized lunch was over and the cafeteria was almost empty.

I got up hastily to dump my food. I said goodbye to Alice and Jasper as they departed to their classes. I caught Edward before he followed them. "Um, could you walk me to class?" For some reason I didn't want him to leave me.

"Sure," he replied the curiosity clear on his face. As we walked down the hall I asked him more questions.

"Does it hurt to be around so many humans?"

"No, but you are an exception."

I grimaced at how bluntly he put it. "So, I smell more appetizing than other humans?"

"You don't have to put it like that." Edward paused checking my expression. "You smell more... fragrant than anyone I've ever met."

"Like when a bee is attracted to a flower." I said automatically.

Edward laughed, the beautiful sound that made my heart race. "I guess you could put it like that." Finally we reached my next class.

"So, will I see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe, it depends on the weather."

"Oh, right. You still need to show me what makes you stay out of the sunlight," I reminded him. He smiled again.

"When you're wolf friend says you're available." He walked away to his next class. Watching him leave felt like an important part of me had disappeared. I shook my head.

_It's not like he would just suddenly disappear from my life... like my parents..._

XxXx

I had a dream that frightened me that night. I was walking through a dark forest. Five huge wolves surrounded a single target. It was a man with long black hair and dark skin. His crimson eyes darted from left to right watching the wolves. I hid behind a tree as I watched. I had a feeling I wasn't supposed to be there. A gray wolf leaped for the man. In a lightning fast movement the man gave the wolf a hard punch in the jaw. The wolf yelped and jumped back. A brown wolf tackled the man to the ground. It was like a chain reaction as all the wolves dove for the vulnerable man. I heard a metallic ripping sound.

_They were ripping him apart... _I made a sickening realization. One of the wolves looked up at me it's eyes bore into me. I gasped as I sat bolt upright in my bed, panting. _J-Just a nightmare_. I tried reassuring myself, but I didn't sleep all that well as I thought about my nightmare.

That morning I hurried up before Jacob awoke and headed out. I flinched as the engine roared in my truck. Jacob was bound to hear that. I drove all the way to the imaginary border that divided the werewolves from the vampires. I suddenly stopped hard on my brakes. I saw a familiar figure leaning against a tree. I blinked and it disappeared. I was about to start the truck when I heard the car door across from me slam. I nearly had a heart attack until I realized it was a certain bronze-haired vampire.

"E-Edward?" I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Could you warn me next time you decide to break into my truck?" My heart was still beating erractically.

"Sorry I scared you. You shouldn't leave your doors unlocked like that," Edward said smiling.

"It was still unnecessary to just open the door and settle in," I growled at him. He apologized once again. I continued driving.

"How was your night?"

"Fine," I replied bluntly.

"You look tired."

"Just had a bit of a sleepless night," I reassured him. He looked worried as I yawned.

"Maybe I should drive."

"I'm fine driving, okay?" I said suddenly aggravated, but I decided to pull over anyway and let him take the wheel. As he drove down the street I began to nod off realizing I was a lot more exhausted than I thought I was. I didn't even notice that I'd fallen asleep until Edward shook me lightly.

"Hey, we're here," Edward told me as I looked out the window, blinking.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you," I said getting out of the truck.

"That's okay. You were tired." I felt myself flush at his kindness. "You look peaceful when you're sleeping."

"Why were you so close to the border today?" I asked. "You could've gotten in trouble with the pack."

"I think it was worth the trouble," he admitted. "Besides it's my turn to ask about you."

I rolled my eyes. _What could he possibly want to know about me?_ I barely knew Edward, but I was beginning to like being around him.

**How was it? Please review! Or I'll let Jacob loose on you :D **


	7. Edward's Interrogation

**Hi, I'm so so sorry for the long wait. My computer was shut down and money was tight for my family, but we've managed to get our Internet back. Enjoy the chapter.**

Seven: Edward's Interrogation

**Bella POV**

"What's your favorite color?" Edward began his interrogation. I stared at my feet, thinking. I could feel Edward's gaze on me. We were still outside leaning against my truck.

"It changes everyday."

"What's your favorite color today, then?" he asked still persistent to know. I looked towards the forest and I swore I could see a big brown shape sitting in the dense undergrowth. I sighed. Edward followed my gaze and he scowled at the forest. I realized he could probably see better than I could. "Does Jacob still have you under surveillance?"

I nodded. "He's just being overprotective," I huffed. Jacob hadn't talked to me for a while. _He must be still sulking about me hanging out with vampires now_. Edward ignored our audience and asked me the question again. "I think my favorite color today is blue."

Edward looked puzzled for a moment. "Why blue?"

I looked up at the gray, cloudy sky. "The sky is always covered in clouds, it kinda makes me feel claustrophobic when I can't see the sky. It also reminds me that rain is always on the way. I miss the blue sky." I was starting to feel homesick, missing my old home in Phoenix where there was warm sunlight and clear skies almost all the time. I could remember Renee, Charlie, and I in that little house. Long ago memories of my childhood rushed into my mind. Grief overtook me again as I remembered that they weren't with me anymore. I felt Edward touch my cheek and it was then that I realized I was crying. I looked up at Edward.

His eyes were wide with shock. "Why are you crying?" he asked sounding confused again. "I'm sorry if I upset you..."

"No, I-I'm sorry," I replied wiping the tears away. _I didn't want Edward to see me crying. I shouldn't have started thinking about Phoenix._ "I'm alright," I assured him. Edward's eyebrows came together as he looked into my eyes. More students started to drive in and I decided to make my escape. "School's starting. I'll see you later." I reluctantly turned my gaze away from Edward's smoldering tawny eyes and quickly walked into the building for my first class.

**Edward POV**

I watched Bella hurry to her building; I began to wonder if she'd honestly forgotten we had the same class together. I decided to wait a while before I join her. I could hear my energetic sister coming towards me.

_Aw, you drove Bella to school while she was sleeping_. Alice came into sight walking towards me, grinning.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I'm going to change her," I said when she was next to me. "She shouldn't have met me and she shouldn't be with me."

"But you aren't fighting it anymore," Alice urged. I sighed, exasperated. "You want to be with her even as we speak." I gritted my teeth. "You can't avoid it Edward, she will be one of us someday."

I growled and took my books from Alice's arms and started walking swiftly away from her. I didn't want to discuss this right now. Alice pulled up the image of her and Bella. I tried my best to block it out. I entered the classroom still furious and I saw Bella who was in the middle of a yawn. I sat down at my seat and made sure to make noise when I moved. I wondered if I should voice anymore of my questions, but then I thought of Bella crying in the parking lot and I decided against it. Bella met my worried gaze.

"Edward, I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what-"

"No, you shouldn't be saying sorry. I'm sorry that I reminded you of anything horrible."

Bella shook her head rapidly. "It wasn't you. I was just thinking about Phoenix."

"You miss Phoenix." I made the assumption. Bella narrowed her eyes, but said nothing. I decided maybe I'd better play it safe with the questions. "What's your favorite gemstone?"

"Topaz," she said automatically without thinking. She blushed trying to avoid eye contact with me.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked curiously. She shook her head.

"Next question," she replied quickly. I grew frustrated and confused once more that I couldn't read her mind. I wanted to know everything about her.

"Tell me," I demanded.

"Well," Bella fidgeted looking at any other possible place in the room. "It was what the color of your eyes were when I first saw you at school."

_Hm... She's very observant_. "What kind of flowers would you prefer?"

Bella looked thoughtful for a moment and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe roses or tulips." I was going to continue to ask more questions, but Mr. Banner came in just then talking about how we'll have a quiz over the human body soon. I saw Bella visibly cringe and that only fed the fire to my curiosity.

XxXx

**Bella POV**

Edward picked out my food for me and I followed him to a lone table. I looked over at my old table with my friends. Angela and Jessica smiled at me, Mike, Eric, and Tyler shot Edward death glares, and Lauren narrowed her eyes at me. I felt so self-conscious as we sat at our table. I ate a bite of my pizza as Edward fired off another question. Edward asked me endless questions about every detail in my life like what movies I enjoyed or disliked, places I'd gone to, places I wanted to go to in the future, and about books I liked too. Though he rolled his eyes when I answered Wuthering Heights. I thought I might've been boring him, but he seemed very interested in whatever I said.

He asked about my dating history making me blush furiously. He frowned when I told him I'd never had a dating history. He raised his eyebrows incredulous.

"You never found anyone you wanted to be with?" Edward asked.

I shook my head. "Not in Phoenix." The next question he asked was one I wasn't prepared for.

"Do you want to go out on a dinner date?"

I almost choked on my pizza in my surprise. I stared at him to look for any trace of amusement in his eyes, but he was serious. His golden eyes trained on me reading my reaction. He was waiting for my answer, but I could only stare at him like an idiot.

"U-U-Um... sure, but I thought you didn't eat food," I reasoned.

"I don't, but you don't have to worry about that."

"What about the border, unless you're willing to break a treaty for a date?" I suggested raising my eyebrows.

"I'll wait for you at the edge of the border," Edward replied simply.

"How will you know when I'm ready?"

"Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah..." I pulled out my cell phone looking at him warily. He took the phone out of my hands and I watched as his fingers moved swiftly over my phone. He handed it back to me. I looked at my contacts and sure enough Edward's number was there. "Okay, but what about Jacob and Billy? They won't let this go."

"That's up to you." Edward grinned at me. I huffed obviously irritated.

Of course I would be the one to convince Billy and, even more so, Jacob. He practically hated Edward with a passion. "Any more questions you want to ask me?"

"Hm, I was wondering about your gift," Edward said watching for my reaction again.

"Gift? You mean the fact that you can't hear me?"

"No, you're ability to hear the wolves' thoughts."

I frowned. "Oh." This question was one I couldn't answer easily. I'd come up with a theory before, but I didn't know if I should tell Edward. Edward looked frustrated again, his eyebrows pulled together.

"What are you thinking?" he asked urgently reading my eyes.

"I did come up with one theory..."

"Am I allowed to hear it?" Edward's tawny eyes smoldered again.

"I-I don't know..." I stared into his eyes suddenly forgetting how to breathe.

"Please?" He unleashed the full force of his eyes on me. My thoughts were scrambled and I struggled for the right words to say as my heart rate accelerated.

"Um... o-okay..." I looked down quickly trying to regain my composure. Heat flooded my face at how ridiculous it was that I was overreacting. Edward waited patiently, probably confused by my reaction. "W-Well, I thought that maybe I could be a werewolf too, but..."

"Hm." I looked up to see Edward shake his head. "Your blood smells too appealing for you to be a werewolf. If you were a werewolf then you would smell repulsive to me."

I scowled. "So I have to smell bad to be a werewolf?"

"Don't take it the wrong way. You could be a werewolf with a fragrant scent," Edward suggested. I thought about it while I took a sip of my drink.

_If I was a werewolf would that change how Edward sees me? Why hadn't I phased yet? If I wasn't a werewolf what could I be that allowed me to share the minds of werewolves?_ Too many questions filled my mind.

"Ah, lunch is almost over. We should get to class," Edward said reluctantly as he got up. I realized that I wanted to stay and talk with Edward. As I followed him out of the cafeteria I saw Edward's family at their table. Emmett and Alice were grinning at me, Rosalie looked furious, and Jasper stared at us in wonder. I blushed realizing they probably heard our whole conversation.

XxXx

I paced in my bedroom. _What can I tell Jacob? _

_Oh, hey! I'm going on a date with a vampire see you at ten!_

I snorted. _Yeah, that would work out well._ I cracked open the door to my bedroom looking around. I heard a loud snore in Jacob's room. _Would I really risk waking Jacob up to tell him I was going on a date with Edward?_ I shook my head. Not a chance. I was lucky that Sam was working Jacob hard this week or else he would be up. I walked out of my bedroom quietly closing the door. I made it to the end of the hallway and into the living room. Billy was watching a game and, just my luck, he saw me heading for the door.

"Hello Bella. Are you going out?"

"Yeah. I'm just going out for a little while, maybe pick up some groceries," I lied. I was thankful that we were running low on food.

Billy narrowed his eyes at me as I reached for the door handle.

"Don't be out too late."

I nodded. "Right, see you later." I opened the door and closed it. I whipped out my cell phone and called Edward's number. It rang once before someone answered.

"Hello?" A musical voice answered.

"Hi, Edward," I said as quietly as possible. Billy could be eavesdropping and so could Jacob's wolf friends.

"I assume you're ready for our date?" It sounded like he was already outside and I heard a peculiar noise that sounded like rushing wind.

"Are you sticking your head out of your car window or something?" I asked curiously. He laughed on the other end.

"I didn't say I was driving there," Edward replied. I was in my truck and the engine thundered loudly as I started it up. "I'll see you in a few minutes." Then he hung up. As I drove down the street I swore I saw large shapes sprinting through the forest beside me. I suddenly wondered where I would look for him. I was thinking so much about too many things that I almost missed the white figure standing next to a tree. I stopped immediately and blinked. The next moment I heard something tap on my window. Edward waved to me and got into the passenger side.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"Ever heard of vampire speed before?" he answered me with another question.

"Oh. So you ran here?"

Edward nodded. "Since this is yours and my first date. I'll let you pick the place."

I blushed when he said date and smiled sheepishly. "I don't really know any places around here that we could go to." Edward gave me a breathtaking smile.

"I think I know a place. How about I drive?"

_Did he expect that I wouldn't know any good places around here? I began to wonder_.

I pulled over. _Where would he be taking me this time? _

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and again I am sorry for the long wait. Forgive me. **


End file.
